The Apple Of My Eye
by Aikoochi
Summary: "Bakugou-kun itu-"/"Uraraka itu-"/Kumpulan OS/fluff BakugouOchako special dari author gabut sebagai pelampiasan hidup(?)/Penuh dengan ke OOCan karakter, Garing, ngga jelas dkk/Selamatdinikmati :)/Jika anda mual-mual dan mengalami kontraksi setelah membaca cerita silahkan hub dokter jangan author. XD (DLDR!)


**Disclaimer :**

 **Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Story by Aikoochi**

 **The Apple of My Eye**

 **Phrase I : Sweetless**

.

.

.

" _Bagukou-kun itu…_

.

.

.

.

- _tidak ada manis-manisnya."_

 _(Tapi)_

.

.

Warna-warna netral tanah menyelimuti hampir sepanjang jalan menuju salah satu taman di Kota Tokyo, terkadang warna-warna itu berterbangan pelan tertiup angin dingin musim gugur yang mulai berhembus.

Terlihat di bawah rindangnya pepohonan kekuningan sepasang kepala sedang berjalan dengan santai ditemani secangkir cairan hitam kecokelatan yang tampak masih mengepul katanya si untuk _menghangatkan diri_ di tengah-tengah angin musim gugur yang berhembus.

Sepasang kepala dengan warna surai yang menyatu dengan warna sekitarnya itu bergoyang pelan seiring dengan langkah kaki kedua pemilik kepala itu.

Coba kita lihat lebih dekat lagi,..

Ah aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku hanyalah _makhluk_ pengamat yang kebetulan berdiri tegak di ujung jalan yang mereka lalui.

Tokyo sedang memasuki musim gugur. Huh, selama kurang lebih hingga awal musim semi nanti aku akan _botak_.

 _Siapa peduli kau botak?_ Mari kita kembali ke topik.

Sepasang kepala itu masih asik berjalan dengan santai di bawah guguran lembar-lembaran rambut teman-temanku yang kebetulan senada dengan rambut mereka. Eh tunggu senada?

Ya, si kepala seseorang yang lebih tinggi itu memiliki warna kuning lembut dengan bentuk rambut yang mirip dengan err – salah satu hasil panen dari salah satu kerabat jauhku dari keluarga _Malvaceae_. Matanya tajam dengan warna crimson yang selalu waspada melihat sekitarnya.

Dan wajahnya-

Tunggu kenapa dia menatap ke arahku dengan wajah mengerikan seperti itu?! Apa aku ke-gep melihat ke arahnya? Apa dia akan membunuhku ?!!

"Bakugou-kun jangan tinggalkan aku!" Suara milik si kepala cokelat itu memanggil si kepala kuning yang masih berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku lelah biarkan aku istirahat muka bulat!" Jawab si kepala kuning yang dipanggil Bakugou tadi sambil melemparkan bokongmya pada kursi di hadapan wajahku. Catat wajahku. Ish Kasar!

" _Mou_ kalau capek itu bilang, jangan malah meninggalkanku." Suara nyaring itu mengalihkan duniaku sesaat, dan membuatku memindahkan pandanganku pada si kepala cokelat yang mulai berlari kecil ke arahku.

Si kepala cokelat itu memiliki rambut pendek yang lucu dengan poni menutupi dahinya, matanya bulat besar berwarna karamel dengan tatapan polos dengan wajah yang bulat dan sepasang errr apa itu yang menggantung di wajahnya seperti rona dari temanku si _Prunus persica._ Ahhh.. lucunya.

"Berisik! Cepat duduk sini lamban!" Teriak si Bakugou ini sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Hey! Jangan pukul _bagian_ dariku seperti itu.

" Huh, kau itu selalu saja begitu." Ujar si kepala cokelat sambil duduk dengan palan di samping si Bakugou ini.

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU MUKA BULAT? MAU KU LEDAKAN?!"

A-apa?? Dasar si Bakugou jahat! Tak'kan kubiarkan kau meledakan makhluk polos seperti si kepala cokelat itu!

"AW !! HEI SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARKU DENGAN KACANG INI?!" Teriak si Bakugou sambil menggenggam dengan kuat hasil perbuatanku terhadap kepala kuningnya itu.

"Hahaha Bakugou-kun itu hanya kacang jatuh dari pohon. Sini kepalamu!Yoshh yoshh apa masih sakit?" Ucap si kepala cokelat sambil mengelus lembut kepala kuning si Bakugou jahat di sampingnya.

"Dasar pohon sialan! Hoi Uraraka lepas kan kepalaku akan kuledakan pohon sialan ini!" Teriak si Bakugou sambil menunjuk ke arahku dengan ekspresi menyeramkannya.

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati saat melihat kepala kuning si Bakugou di pukul pelan.

' _Jadi nama si kepala cokelat itu Uraraka.'_

"Shhh, bakugou-kun kau tidak boleh begitu, pohon itu hanya ingin bercanda denganmu kau tau." Ucap si Uraraka sambil menatap si Bakugou dengan jenaka.

"Diam! Simpan omong kosongmu i-HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MUKA BULAT SIALAN!!" Aduh si Bakugou ini berisik sekali lihat rambutku makin banyak yang rontok karena dia.

 _Si Uraraka juga ngapain si nempelin wajahnya ke wajah si Bakugou jahat ini?!_

"Bisakah kau jadi manis saat hari jadi kita ini? Bakugou-kun ini tidak ada manis-manisnya." Ucap si Uraraka sambil memencet pelan hidung si Bakugou itu.

"Cih, terkserahku! Salahmu kenapa mau berpacaran denganku?" Cih, si Bakugou itu, habis marah-marah, diomelin malah buang muka.

"Loh yang saat itu bilang 'tidak boleh ada penolakan' itu sia-"

"BERISIK KAU DASAR MUKA BULAT! KU BUNGKAM JUGA MULUT BERISIKMU ITU!" Awh wajah si Bakugou berubah menjadi merah seperti wajah temanku si _Malus domestica_. Kok jadi terlihat seperti bom atom yang sering ku lihat di papan reklame tidak jauh dari taman ini.

"Hihihi coba saja kalau berani."

"KAU- ARGHH!!!" Si Bakugou mengacak-ngacak kepala kuningnya dengan kasar sambil mendesah frustasi.

 _Jadi inikah yang dinamakan kekasih?_

 _Teman-temanku_ di seberang jalan sering bercerita tetang sepasang kekasih yang sering menghabiskan waktu di dekat mereka.

Tapi apa kau yakin si Uraraka dengan wajah malaikat ini dengan si Bakugou yang bahkan tidak ada manis-manisnya? Tapi mereka terlihat lucu. Lihatlah wajah si Bakugou yang masih mengeluarkan warna merah sambil menatap lembut si Uraraka yang sedang asik memandangi hujan kecokelatan dari rambut milik teman-temanku.

Ah, _menjahili_ mereka sepertinya seru.

PLUK

"Hoi muka bulat jangan bergerak." Ucap si Bakugou sambil berjalan ke arah si Uraraka yang kini berdiri di _hadapanku_.

It's Show Time!

"Ada da-ARGHH!"

Ups, aku tidak sengaja _mengangkat_ kakiku yaa..

"Ba-Bakugou-kun."

Berhasil.

.

.

.

Posisi Bakugou dan Uraraka saat ini terlihat intim dengan badan kekar Bakugou yang menindih badan mungil milik Uraraka, tangan kanan Bakugou digunakan untuk menahan badan Uraraka agar tidak terhantam langsung dengan tanah, dan tangan kirinya menahan agar kepala Uraraka tidak terkatuk dengan batang pohon sialan yang entah kenapa akarnya tiba tiba menyandung kaki Bakugou.

'Ah mumpung dalam posisi begini lanjutkan saja' Pikir Bakugou sambil menyeringai kecil membiat Uraraka tiba tiba merinding saat melihat seringainnya.

"Ura-Ochako pejamkan matamu." Suara _bass tone_ milik Bakugou mengalun pelan memasuki gendang telinga Uraraka di bawahnya. Napas hangat berbau _mint_ milik Bakugou mengalun pelan di depan wajah Uraraka yang kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Ka-kau mau ap-hmmmf"

"Kubilang pejamkan matamu muka bulat." Ucap Bakugou sambil melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Tu-tunggu Kat-hmmph-suki-kunhhhph."

Ah membungkam mulut Uraraka di bawah pohon pada saat musim gugur begini tidak buruk juga.

Mungkin bisa diulangi besok. Pikir Bakugou picik sambil terus membungkam Uraraka.

"Selamat hari jadi ke 730 Uraraka." ucap Bakugou pelan sambil tersenyum kecil di hadapan Uraraka yang wajahnya sudah tidak karuan wujudnya.

.

.

.

Ahh lucunya mereka, ternyata si Bakugou ini diam-diam manis juga.

BRUGH

"ARGHH DASAR POHON SIALAN! MAU MATI KAU!!"

Maaf Bakugou aku tidak sengaja merontokan _rambutku_ saking gemasnya dengan kalian.

"Lihat rambutmu penuh daun haha."

"BERISIK MUKA BULAT!"

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah menggerutu Bakugou yang kini sedang membersihkan kepala Uraraka dengan lembut dari rambut-rambut cantikku.

Ah setidaknya untuk ukuran _Quercus_ tua sepertiku, aku masih bisa membuat wajah galak nan menyeramkan milik si Bakugou itu merengut dengan lucunya di depan kekasih malaikatnya itu.

Ah, hal ini harus diceritakan kepada temanku si _Acer palmatum_ yang tinggal tepat di _belakangku_. Tunggu saja Bakugou aibmu akan tersebar oleh _Quercus_ tua ini

.

.

 _(Bak-ah, Katsuki-kun itu lebih manis dari manis-manis yang lainnya.)_

.

.

 **Phrase I : Sweetless Done.**

.

.

.

 **Eumm**..

Jadi yaa salam kenal semuanya, semoga suka dengan cerita recehan saya.

Sebenernya udah pengen banget nyoba buat cerita di fandom ini, cuma keberanian saya masih cetek :')) jadi mohon bantuannya semua!

with love

 **Author**


End file.
